


I'm jealous of the way you're happy without me

by losthgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DU FLUFF PARTOUT, Harry et Niall sont populaires, Lettres, Louis est un booknerd, M/M, Student Harry, Student Louis, Zayn est mentionné juste une fois, cadeaux, j'essaie de trouver des tags qui ne spoilent pas, l'histoire est un peu un cercle vicieux, mais j'vous jure que c'est mignon, mais j'y arrive pas, petits mots, school fic, y'a casi pas de angst en plus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losthgirl/pseuds/losthgirl
Summary: Louis est un booknerd. Harry est populaire et est amoureux de Louis. Le seul problème ? Il n'ose pas aller lui parler. Alors il lui écrit des mots anonymes. Tout se passe bien. Jusqu'à ce que Louis apprenne l'identité de son admirateur.





	I'm jealous of the way you're happy without me

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjouuuur ! Alors, pendant des mois j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, je ne pouvais rien écrire, et il y a quelques jours j'ai eu cette idée. Trois jours plus tard, me voilà ! C'est le texte le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, et j'en suis plutôt fière. 
> 
> Juste quelques petits détails. L'histoire dure sur plusieurs mois, presque une année scolaire entière, Louis et Harry ont entre 18 et 19 ans. Et Harry a la coupe de maintenant, donc les cheveux courts.
> 
> (Le titre vient de Jealous de Labrinth. Ne vous y fiez pas trop, c'est assez trompeur je l'avoue. Je ne trouvais pas de titre, j'ai écouté cette musique et je trouvais que ça collait bien avec un aspect de l'histoire. Mais vu que j'en suis l'auteur, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas pour vous x))

Deux années auparavant, Harry était tombé amoureux pour la première fois. Il avait alors dix-sept ans. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu des petits coups de coeur, mais jamais ça n'avait été sérieux. Cette fois-ci était différente. Il l'avait apperçu à l'école. Il se balladait dans les couloirs, attendant que la pause se termine pour retourner en cours – comme tous les autres élèves présents – quand il remarqua un jeune homme assis le dos contre ce qui semblait être son casier. Il lisait. Harry n'avait pas réussi à découvrir quel était son livre, la couverture était cachée. Ce qu'il avait par contre apperçu était le sourire du jeune homme en question. Il avait aussi entendu son rire. C'était un rire joyeux, bruyant, et un peu trop adorable pour la santé mentale d'Harry. Il l'avait alors observé un sourire tendre collé sur les lèvres le reste de la pause, et s'en était fini de lui. Ce jeune homme était, aux yeux d'Harry, fascinant, et il ne lui en fallut peu pour craquer pour lui.

 

Le jeune homme en question, il l'apprit plus tard, s'appelait Louis. Ils avaient le même âge, bien qu'Harry soit plus âgé de quelques mois, fréquentaient bien évidemment la même école, mais n'étaient jamais dans les mêmes classes. Et Harry n'osait pas aller lui parler. Alors, pendant deux ans, il l'avait admiré de loin. Il le regardait lire, sourire et rire pendant ses lectures, être heureux avec ses amis (il se trouvait qu'il n'en avait que deux, contrairement à Harry qui était populaire), et plus le temps passait, plus il craquait pour ce Louis. Jusqu'à en tomber amoureux. C'était rapide, fort, pur, et incontrôlable. Et malheureusment pour Harry, ce n'était pas réciproque. Louis était purement et simplement inconscient des sentiments du premier pour celui-ci.

 

Mais Harry n'avait pas voulu rester invisible à ses yeux. Alors, petit à petit, il avait commencé à lui laisser des petits mots dans son casier, jamais signés, toujours un peu énigmatiques. Les mots se transformaient parfois en lettres, dans lesquelles Harry dévoilait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Louis au moyen de métaphores et de comparaisons à la limite du compréhensible. Un jour, Harry lui offrit un livre. Le deuxième d'une trilogie qu'il l'avait vu lire. Le jour de sa sortie, il s'était placé devant les portes de la librairie bien des heures avant l'ouverture pour être sûr d'avoir un exemplaire et de pouvoir le glisser discrètement dans son casier. Le lendemain, quand Louis vit le livre, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lumière qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais vu, et s'en fut fini de lui.

 

Deux ans plus tard – aujourd'hui – Harry était encore éperdument amoureux de Louis. Et il avait décidé que l'admiration de loin, c'était fini.

 

**

 

Ce matin, Harry avait encore glissé un mot dans le casier de Louis. Une simple feuille de papier sur laquelle deux simples mots étaient écrits. _Je t'aime._ Harry avait fait beaucoup de choses pour Louis, mais s'il y en avait une qu'il n'avait jamais faite, c'était celle-ci. Lui écrire, mots pour mots, qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il était donc à la fois angoissé et excité. Et impatient de voir sa réaction. Alors, quand il le vit entrer dans les couloirs, il le suivit discrètement. Son coeur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'il avait peur qu'on puisse l'entendre, ses mains devinrent moites, et ses lèvres risquaient de saigner s'il continuait à les torturer autant. Mais cette peur, cette angoisse, ce stress valaient la peine. Parce que l'expression de Louis valait tout l'or du monde, aux yeux d'Harry. Il rougit et sourit timidement. Et c'était la plus belle chose au monde qu'Harry avait vue.

– Je croyais que tu devais arrêter les petits mots et lui parler, entendit soudainement Harry derrière lui.

– Mince Niall, n'apparaît pas comme ça, tu m'as fait faire une crise cardiaque !

Niall, le meilleur ami d'Harry, lui frappa gentiment l'épaule en riant.

– Désolé, Haz. Alors ? 

– Eh bien... J'y arrive pas encore. J'ose pas aller vers lui et lui parler. Je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais lui dire, répondit timidement Harry.

– La vérité ? Que tu l'as apperçu il y a quelques temps, qu'il te plaît et que tu aimerais apprendre à le connaître ? 

Harry soupira.

– Niall, c'est bien plus qu'une attirance, tu le sais. Et je suis horriblement nul pour mentir. 

 

**

 

Lorsque Louis s'assit à sa table à midi, il avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, et ses amis en surent directement la raison.

– Toi, tu as reçu un mot, dit Eleanor, sa meilleure amie, presque en chantant.

– Possible..., rougit Louis. Toute l'attention que lui portait ses amis lorsqu'il recevait des cadeau de son admirateur le faisait rougit. Mais d'un côté, il adorait ça.

– Il a dit quoi, cette fois ?

– Je t'aime. Il a dit « je t'aime ».

À ces mots, Eleanor autant que Liam, son autre meilleur ami, s'étouffèrent. Jamais Louis n'avait reçu un mot pareil. Oh, son admirateur avait trouvé tous les moyens possible pour lui faire des déclarations d'amour, et il avait fini par comprendre la nature de ses sentiments. Mais jamais il n'avait eu droit aux mots tels quels. Son admirateur avait toujours fait des détours, il n'était jamais allé droit au but. Tout le temps, sauf cette fois.

 

Au début, Louis avait cru que c'était une blague. Personne ne s'était jamais vraiment interessé à lui avant, alors il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi ce serait le cas cette fois-ci. Mais le temps passait, les mots devenaient plus intenses, plus longs, et Louis avait fini par y croire. Et, sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était attaché à cette mystérieuse personne, qu'il espérait du fond du coeur être un garçon, et à ses mots, son écriture. Au bout de deux ans, Louis avait décidé de penser que son admirateur était un garçon et que s'il découvrait un jour qui il était, il lui laisserait une chance. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de réponse. Encore aujourd'hui, Louis était dans le brouillard en ce qui concernait l'identité de son admirateur. Il avait beau y réfléchir, rien ne lui venait.

 

– Dingue, hein ? J'ai encore le coeur qui bat rapidement, et je l'ai lu ce matin. Mais à chaque fois que j'y pense, ça recommence. Je suis idiot de m'être attaché à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

– Absolument pas ! rétorqua Eleanor aussitôt. Ça fait deux ans. C'est normal, je trouve. Si ses sentiments n'ont pas changé, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas en avoir.

– Hm, peut-être.

 

Quand Louis rentra chez lui le soir même, il fit ce qu'il a pris l'habitude de faire durant ces deux ans après avoir reçu un mot, une lettre, ou un cadeau. Il le mit dans la boîte qu'il cachait sous son lit et écouta de la musique tout en travaillant. Il avait tout gardé, et ce n'était pas dans ses intentions de le faire. Il y tenait bien trop.

 

**

 

Louis courait dans les couloirs. Comme l'idiot qu'il était, il ne s'était pas réveillé et était donc en retard pour son premier cours. Il n'était cependant pas le seul, et il l'apprit quand il sentit quelqu'un lui rentrer dedans. Le résultat de leur collision fut que toutes leurs affaires s'éparpillèrent sur le sol et que Louis tomba sur la mystérieuse personne qui l'avait bousculé. Qui se trouvait être Harry. Styles. La personne la plus populaire de l'école.

– Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé ! Je courais et ne t'avais pas vu, je suis désolé !

– C'est moi... Je courais aussi, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Harry en rougissant.

Pourquoi rougissait-il ? Ce serait plutôt à Louis rougir, c'est lui qui lui était tombé dessus. Celui-ci se releva et rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, encore, mais je dois y aller. J'ai cours. Bonne journée ! dit Louis en s'éloignant, à nouveau en courant.

Il sentit d'ailleurs un regard sur lui au même moment, mais decida de l'ignorer. Il s'agissait sûrement de Harry essayant de découvrir qui il était. Alors que lui savait très bien qui était Harry.

 

Une fois assis à son bureau, et après une belle remontrance de son prof, Louis sortit ses affaires, et... cette feuille n'était pas à lui. Ce n'était pas son écriture. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom d'Harry sur la feuille. Quel idiot. Il avait pris certaines de ses affaires en se dépêchant. Mais quelque chose le perturbait. Cette écriture, il la connaissait. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. C'était celle de son admirateur.

 

**

 

– Calme-toi, Harry. 

– Comment tu veux que je me calme ? Il a une de mes feuilles, Niall ! Il va reconnaître mon écriture, il va savoir que c'était moi pendant tout le long ! Je ne peux pas me calmer ! cria presque Harry en paniquant.

Harry n'avait jamais voulu que Louis découvre qu'il était celui qui lui laissait les mots. Pas comme ça. Et surtout pas maintenant. Mais il n'était pas idiot. Louis s'était forcément rendu compte, maintenant. Et Harry était mort de peur. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

– Arrête de paniquer, je te dis que ça va bien se passer. Au pire, il te rejette ! C'est triste, mais tu vas survivre, Harry.

– Et c'est censé m'aider, ça ?  demanda Harry en soupirant. Il était maintenant en train de passer sa main dans ses cheveux sans arrêt. Signe de stress chez lui. Tu sais très bien que-Louis.

Louis était là. En chair et en os. Devant lui. Dieu qu'il était beau. Il était habillé d'un slim noir, d'un t-shirt bleu, et avait ses lunettes. Harry adorait quand il portait ses lunettes, ça le rendait incroyablement beau. Mais il ne souriait pas. Ne riait pas. Louis était tendu. Il avait l'air énervé. Triste.

– Je suis venu te rendre ta feuille. J'ai pensé que tu pourais en avoir besoin. 

Sa voix était sèche, directe, comme jamais auparavant.

– Louis, je-

– Non, Harry. C'était marrant pendant deux ans, mais tu peux arrêter maintenant. C'est bon. Prends ta feuille. 

– Quoi ? Mais je ne-

– Harry ! Prends ta feuille. 

Il fit alors comme Louis le lui ordonnait et reprit ce qui lui appartenait d'une main tremblante. Il le regardait, un air d'incompréhension collé sur le visage. Pourquoi Louis réagissait comme ça ?

– Louis, je voudrais juste-

– Au revoir, Harry, dit-il avant de s'éloigner de celui-ci pour la deuxième fois de la journée et de laisser un Harry en plan, complètement confus. Que venait-il de se passer ?

– Il-il croit que je me foutais de lui ? demanda-t-il à Niall d'une voix tremblante.

– Je... crois ? 

– Mais c'est faux ! 

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait crié, et tout le couloir s'était retourné pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Celui-ci soupira et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

– Niall, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je ne peux pas le laisser croire ça. Il se trompe, je ne me foutais pas de lui. Je fais quoi, Niall ? 

Il sentit alors deux bras l'entourer et le serrer pour le réconforter.

– Tu lui montre qu'il a tort. Tu lui montres que tu l'aimes vraiment. 

 

**

 

À peine Louis mit les pieds dans le couloir, il eut envie de repartir. Il ne voulait pas voir, encore moins croiser, Harry dans les couloirs. Ça faisait seulement un jour qu'il avait découvert qu'il était l'auteur des mots dans son casier, et Louis n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face. À faire comme si son petit jeu ne lui avait rien fait. À faire comme si ses mensonges ne le blessaient pas. À faire comme si ce qu'il s'était passé pendant deux ans ne comptait pas. La veille, en rentrant chez lui, il avait eu envie de tout jeter. De tout détruire. De tout brûler. Il avait pris la boîte, tout mis sur son lit, mais ses sentiments avaient pris le pas sur son accès de rage. Il tenait encore bien trop aux mots pour les détruire. Alors il avait jeté son portable à l'autre bout de sa chambre (et l'avait aussi potentiellement foutu en l'air). Mais ça n'avait rien changé. Alors non, Louis n'était pas encore prêt pour voir Harry, la personne qui s'était foutue de lui pendant deux ans, en face de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus louper les cours. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le courage de le faire, de toute façon.

 

Louis soupira. Il détestait tellement Harry, en ce moment. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi vil et méchant. Quel était l'intérêt de feigner des sentiments pendant deux ans ? Qu'Harry gagnait-il avec tout ça ? S'ennuyait-il tellement qu'il devait faire souffrir les autres ? Pourtant, toute l'école disait qu'il était quelqu'un d'adorable et de généreux. Alors pourquoi inventer cette histoire ?

– Louis ! Pourquoi tu réponds pas à ton téléphone ? Je t'ai envoyé des messages toute la soirée, dit Eleanor en guise de bonjour.

– Je l'ai cassé. 

– Okay... Comment ? 

– Je l'ai balancé. »

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Eleanor en fronçant les sourcils. Tu agis bizarement. 

– Rien. Tout va bien.

– Louis... »

– J'ai dit tout va bien, bordel !

– Okay, dit doucement Eleanor. Quand tu voudras parler-pourquoi tu regardes Harry comme s'il avait tué ton chien ? 

Avant qu'elle n'ait une réponse, Louis s'en alla en courant. Naturellement, Eleanor le suivit, inquiète. Elle n'avait jamais vu Louis aussi boulversé. Elle le ratrappa finalement dans la cour, et posa sa main sur son bras.

– Louis... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? 

– Pas hier soir. Hier matin. J'ai découvert qui était mon admirateur secret. Harry Styles , cracha-t-il.

– Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

– Mais bien sûr que non ! C'était du fake, El. Jamais il n'a été sincère, pas une seule fois. Il s'est tout simplement foutu de ma gueule pendant deux ans, et en plus de ça à cause de lui je ne peux pas écouter de musique puisque mon portable est cassé ! Je le déteste. 

– Comment ça il s'est foutu de toi ? Je ne comprends pas, Lou... 

– Mais c'est logique Eleanor. Quelqu'un comme Harry ne peut pas être interessé par moi. Il est populaire, bon sang ! Il a une tonne d'ami, les filles lui courent après. Il est beau, en plus. Et je suis un gars qui lit minimum un livre par semaine, je n'ai que deux amis – et ne te méprends pas, je vous adore –, et je suis... moi. Il n'y a pas d'autres solution. Et puis c'est connu, les gars populaires font tout le temps ça dans les films. 

– Et comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Eleanor suspicieuse.

– Je le sais, c'est tout. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vois d'avance ce que tu vas dire et je n'en ai pas besoin. Harry est un connard qui s'est foutu de moi, et c'est tout. 

– Hm. Tu veux mon ipod pour écouter de la musique ? 

– S'il-te-plaît !

 

C'était ça que Louis aimait le plus chez Eleanor. Sa capacité à comprendre ce dont Louis avait besoin à n'importe quel moment. Eleanor avait toujours été là pour lui, qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux. Depuis tout petit, même s'ils se disputaient, ils mettaient leurs différents de côtés rapidement et étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Louis ne serait rien sans elle.

 

A la sortie des cours, Louis trouva une boîte blanche dans son casier. Une petite boîte blanche, ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Il fronça les sourcils, se tourna vers ses amis qui secouèrent la tête. Ce n'était pas eux. Il ouvrit alors l'enveloppe, et se figea.

 

_Je suis tellement désolé._

 

– Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, commenta Liam.

– Que-Comment tu sais ?

– Je lui ai raconté, répondit Eleanor. Il voulait savoir ce que tu avais. C'est quoi la boîte ?

Louis l'ouvrit et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Harry lui avait acheté un téléphone. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Un iPhone 7. Le dernier à être sorti.

– Il est dingue. Ça coûte hyper cher sans abonnement, ce truc. 

– Pour qui il se prend ? cracha Louis. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Il n'a pas le droit de continuer à m'offrir des trucs et de m'écrire des mots alors qu'il s'est joué de moi !

– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait menti, Lou... Deux ans c'est long, quand même, chuchota Liam.

Louis haussa les épaules.

– Je m'en fous. Je ne peux pas accepter.

– Lou, fais pas l'idiot. Harry veut que tu aies ce portable, sinon il ne te l'aurait pas offert. Et puis, tu en as besoin.

 

En effet. Mais Louis ne se l'avouerait jamais. En tout cas pas maintenant. En levant les yeux, il apperçu des cheveux bruns tourner à l'angle du couloir avant de disparaître.

– C'est vrai que c'est utile, quand même. Mais jamais je ne lui pardonnerai.

 

**

 

La deuxième chose qu'Harry avait offert à Louis était un bonnet. Parce qu'il se balladait une fois dans les rayons d'un magasin et il avait vu le bonnet, et il s'était dit que Louis devait absolument l'avoir. C'était un bonnet tout simple, rouge. Mais il avait un pom-pom. _Un pom-pom._ Dès qu'Harry l'avait vu, il avait imaginé Louis avec et le résultat était bien trop mignon pour sa santé mentale. Il l'avait donc acheté et mis dans son casier le lendemain matin, comme il le faisait toujours. Il n'avait cependant pas laissé de mot – Louis saurait de toute façon que c'était lui – et s'était en allé, ne pouvant pas rester pour observer la réaction du jeune homme.

 

Harry s'était donné un but. Il savait bien que les cadeaux n'allaient pas tout résoudre. Mais ça pouvait aider. Alors, il avait décidé dix. Dix cadeau. Quelques petits mots. Et des gestes. Et si après tout ça, rien ne changeait. Harry abandonnerait. Si après dix cadeaux, Louis ne le pardonnait toujours pas, c'était fini.

 

– J'ai peur, Niall. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? soupira Harry en mettant sa tête entre ses bras.

Ils étaient à la cafétéria, avant que les cours ne commencent, leur première heure ayant été annulée. Au plus grand malheur d'Harry, qui aurait bien besoin d'une distraction. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Louis, à son regard, à ses mots. À son expression quand il avait commencé à croire que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Harry aurait tellement voulu aller vers lui, lui parler et s'expliquer pour que tout s'arrange. Mais il savait que jamais Louis ne l'écouterait. Il connaissait assez de choses sur lui pour savoir qu'une fois qu'il s'était mis une idée dans la tête, Louis n'en démordait que très difficilement. Harry désespérait.

– Si ça ne lui fait rien, c'est un idiot. Harry, beaucoup de monde rêverait d'avoir quelqu'un qui les gâte comme le fais et vas continuer de le faire avec Louis. Certaines choses que tu lui as acheté, il en rêve depuis des années, tu l'as dit toi-même. Si Louis ne change pas d'avis et ne te pardonne pas, il ne te mérite pas.

– Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il s'est mis à penser ça. J'ai jamais fait de mal à une mouche ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire quelque chose comme ça, s'offusqua Harry.

– Eh bien... Il ne connait rien de toi, tu sais. Et pour lui, on n'est rien d'autres que les plus populaires de l'école. Il ne te connait pas comme moi ou les autres te connaissent. Et puis... il lit beaucoup de livres et regarde beaucoup de films. Les populaires ne sont pas souvent des nonnes dans ces choses là.

– Génial... soupira Harry. En plus d'être un idiot adorable, il est biaisé par ce qu'il aime.

– Harry ? demanda Niall en riant en même temps.

– Il est adorable, j'en peux plus Niall.

 

**

 

Quand Louis vit le bonnet dans son casier, il soupira. Il avait espéré que le message était passé lorsqu'ils avaient parlé – ou plutôt lorsque Louis avait parlé – et qu'il ne recervait plus de cadeau. Il avait apparemment fait erreur. Et bien que le cadeau soit sympa, Louis était enervé, parce qu'Harry ne pouvait pas continuer à l'acheter. Il serra sa machoire, jeta le bonnet dans son casier et en referma la porte brusquement.

 

Il ne voulait pas de ces cadeaux.

 

Peut-être qu'Harry avait bien fait de ne pas rester au final.

 

**

 

Le troisième cadeau que Louis reçut fut une écharpe avec un petit mot. _J'ai vu que tu n'en avais pas. L'hiver approche, tu en auras besoin._ Il avait envie de hurler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry s'accrochait, et bien que ce cadeau, tout comme les deux premiers, était utile, il ne voulait pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait, en l'occurence, pas. Louis grogna de frustration et se promit d'aller lui parler dès qu'il le verrait.

 

**

 

Durant ces deux dernières années pendant lesquelles Harry avait admiré et observé Louis, il avait remarqué une chose. Louis n'avait jamais de bonnet ou d'écharpe avec lui. Il piquait tout le temps les vêtements de ses amis. Alors, puisqu'il en avait besoin, et puisque l'occasion était bonne, Harry avait décidé de lui acheter une écharpe en plus du bonnet. Et, pour être honnête, il s'était figuré Louis avec le bonnet et l'écharpe, et le résultat était adorable. Magnifique. Fascinant. Parce que dans son imagination, Louis était juste splendide avec ces vêtements. Harry espérait tellement qu'il allait les aimer, mais surtout les accepter.

 

Harry était en train de parler avec son groupe d'amis, appuyé contre le casier et l'épaule droite collée à celle de Niall, lorsqu'il apperçu Louis s'approcher d'eux. Il eut envie de sourire, se disant qu'il avait fini par comprendre, mais cette envie disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue en voyant l'air sur le visage de Louis. Il était en colère. Il avait l'air en rage.

– Non mais à quoi tu joues, au juste ?!

Tout devint silencieux autour d'eux. Tout le groupe d'Harry écoutait. Et ce dernier était confus.

– Pardon ?

– Je t'avais demandé d'arrêter ! Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus de tes... trucs.

– Tu peux le dire, tu sais. Des cadeaux. Ils savent.

– Evidémment ! Le groupe du célèbre Harry Styles ne peut pas ne pas être au courant du plan machiavélique que tu as instauré ces deux dernières années !

Harry soupira et commença à s'énerver.

– Tu vas arrêter maintenant ? Ça te plaît de jouer à l'idiot ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de ma vie, jouer les amoureux transis pour faire souffrir les autres ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, Louis.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'offusqua Louis. Il avait envie de hurler.

– Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Fais pas l'imbécile, je sais très bien que tu ne l'es pas.

 

Ce n'était maintenant plus seulement le groupe d'Harry qui assitait à la scène, mais tout le couloir, et même certains professeurs qui observaient avec curiosité, et prêts à intervenir au moindre problème.

 

– J'en veux pas de ton écharpe. Reprends-là.

– Tu peux la garder. Elle fait ressortir des yeux, sourit tendrement Harry.

Et c'était vrai. L'écharpe était rouge foncé. Et tout le monde, y compris Louis, savait que le rouge faisait ressortir les yeux bleus.

– Arrête avec ça ! Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas de tes cadeaux. Je ne veux pas de tes mots. Je ne veux pas de ton attention. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne t'aime pas, Harry. Alors laisse-moi tranquille, pour l'amour de Dieu !

– Je-je ne peux pas, bégaya Harry.

– Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça, dis-moi ?

_Parce que j'ai encore sept cadeaux à te donner._

– Parce que.

Loius ricana.

– Et tu penses que je vais croire ce que tu m'as écrit l'autre fois ? Tu penses qu'agir comme ça, ne pas m'expliquer, va te donner gain de cause ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil, mon gars. Vas-y ! Si c'est vrai, dis-moi à voix haute ce que tu as écrit sur le mot. Dis-le.

– Louis... ne me demande pas ça, je t'en supplie.

– Dis-le, Harry. Dis-le !

– Non...

– Dis-le ! hurla Louis.

– Je ne peux pas ! hurla en retour Harry juste avant de s'enfuir.

 

Si Louis avait observé Harry lorsqu'il partait, il aurait pu voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Des larmes de frustration, de douleur, de tristesse.

– T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? demanda Niall, énervé.

– Euh... quoi ?

Louis, maintenant un peu plus calme, remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Tout le monde était parti, sûrement en cours.

– Tu ne t'es pas dit dans ta petite tête, toi qui lis je ne sais pas combien de livres, que si en deux ans Harry ne t'a écrit ces mots qu'une seule fois et n'est jamais venu te parler, il y avait une raison à ça ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il puisse avoir peur ou c'est au dessus de tes forces ? Deux ans, Louis. Tu le prends vraiment pour un connard, pour croire qu'il se foutait de toi. Ce n'est pas lui, le monstre, dans cette histoire. C'est toi, Louis. C'est toi qui t'imagines plein de choses. C'est toi qui penses ça. Moi je connais Harry, mieux que quiconque. Tu connais ce qu'on dit sur lui dans les couloirs, tu le sais autant que moi. Arrête de jouer au con, Louis. Parce que là tout de suite, je ne vois pas ce qu'Harry te trouve. Tu ne ressembles pas à ce qu'il m'a dit de toi, finit Niall avant de partir rejoindre Harry.

Louis était maintenant tout seul dans les couloirs, figé, choqué, sonné, se repassant le monoloque de Niall encore et encore dans son esprit.

 

**

 

Le lendemain matin, Louis n'avait pas de cadeau dans son casier. Il essaya d'ignorer la pique dans son coeur, soupira, et alla en cours. Ses amis lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme, mais il leur dit que tout allait bien. Alors qu'en réalité, sa tête était dans un bordel pas possible. Les mots de Niall tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Louis y avait refléchi toute la nuit, se demandant si Harry l'aimait vraiment ou si, comme il l'avait pensé au premier abord, tout était un jeu pour lui. Il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse, et n'avait par la même occasion presque pas dormi. Il était donc physiquement et mentalement épuisé. En ajoutant à cela le fait que toute l'école parlait de l'altercation de la veille, Louis était au bout du rouleau.

 

Alors, le soir, à la sortie des cours, quand il ouvrit son casier et vit un bouquet – petit, mais l'intention était là – de roses rouges avec une enveloppe, il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre la porte de son casier pour respirer l'odeur des fleurs. Il prit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre.

 

_Je suis tellement désolé. Pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu t'imagines ces choses-là, que tu t'imagines que j'étais cruel à ce point. Crois-moi, c'est la dernière chose que je voulais. J'aurais du venir te parler, t'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Mais j'avais peur. Et j'ai toujours peur, Louis. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu es intimidant ? Je ne suis pas sûr. Tu me fais perdre tous mes moyens. Si j'ai pu te parler la veille, c'est parce que j'étais énervé. Si j'avais été dans un état normal, jamais je n'aurais pu te parler._

_Je ne peux pas te dire ces mots en face, Louis. Ils me terrorisent. Tu es la première personne qui me fait ressentir ces choses. Je ne sais pas ce que tes livres disent, s'ils parlent de papillons dans le ventre, de frissons, de bégaiements ou autre chose, mais tout ça est réel pour moi. Tout est réel, Louis. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, pas une seule fois de ma vie. Ni en tant qu'anonyme, ni en tant qu'Harry. Te mentir est au dessus de mes forces, je suis voué à te dire la vérité chaque fois que je te vois._

_Je t'aime, Louis. Vraiment. Ça n'a jamais été un jeu pour moi, et ça ne le sera jamais. J'espère qu'un jour tu le comprendras._

– _Harry_

 

Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que Louis se mordait la lèvre et se retenait de sourire. Ça ne concernait que lui, et lui seul. Peut-être qu'il montrera la lettre à ses amis ce soir, peut-être qu'il la gardera pour lui un petit moment ou qu'il ne la montrera jamais à personne pour en faire son petit secret, il ne savait pas encore. Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Harry venait d'étaler son coeur pour la énième fois dans une lettre lui étant destinée, et Louis commençait à comprendre que peut-être Harry l'aimait vraiment. Peut-être que Niall y était pour beaucoup. L'important était qu'il changeait d'avis. Et puis honnêtement, c'était dur d'en vouloir à Harry, qu'il soit Harry ou Anonyme.

 

Il respira une dernière fois l'odeur des roses avant de les prendre avec lui. Il rentrait à la maison. La première chose qu'il ferait serait de les mettre dans un vase pour qu'elles ne meurent pas – il voulait les garder longtemps avec lui –, puis il relirait la lettre et la rangerait avec les autres. Où peut-être qu'il l'accrocherait sur son bureau, qui sait. Louis mit ses écouteurs, enclencha la musique, et remercia une énième fois Harry pour lui avoir offert un nouveau portable. Parce que ce qui calmait son coeur en ce moment-même était la musique.

 

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry avait observé tout ça et avait maintenant un immense sourire aux lèvres.

 

**

 

Deux jours après, Harry croisa Louis dans les couloirs et vit qu'il portait l'écharpe qu'il lui avait offert. Il le vit lui sourire timidement avant d'aller en classe, et son coeur fit un sursaut. Dieu qu'il était amoureux de ce garçon.

 

**

 

Le cinquième cadeau que reçu Louis était une chemise. La chemise qu'il avait vu quelques semaines auparavant mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'acheter parce qu'il n'avait pas l'argent. Louis n'allait même pas chercher comment Harry savait qu'il la voulait. Il avait peur de la réponse. Mais, l'intention, qu'il trouvait adorable, était là, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

**

 

Le soir, quand Harry ouvrit son casier, une feuille en tomba. C'était une simple feuille blanche, sur laquelle était écrit un seul mot.

 

_Merci._

 

Lorsqu'il vit Louis avec la chemise en plus de l'écharpe et du bonnet le lendemain, il eut envie de mourir tellement il le trouvait adorable. Le rouge foncé lui allait définitivement bien. Il lui écrivit donc un nouveau mot qu'il laissa dans le casier.

 

**

 

Le sixième cadeau était un pull. Mais pas n'importe quel pull. Un pull turquoise avec une carotte au centre sur lequel était marqué « Sativacarotte ». Louis n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que ça voulait dire, et il était persuadé qu'Harry ne savait pas non plus. Le pull était... spécial. Mais c'était en même temps hillarant parce que c'était tout à fait le genre de vêtement qu'aurait acheté Louis s'il l'avait vu en magasin. Pas de toute, Harry le connaissait très bien. Comme chaque fois depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, il y avait aussi un mot dans son casier.

 

_Porte-le !! Il t'ira bien, j'en suis persuadé xx. -H_

_(Non, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.)_

 

Louis rit en secouant la tête, et essaya de cacher ses rougissement et son sourire derrière le pull. En vain. Ce qui lui attira les rires de ses meilleurs amis, qui avaient vu la scène de loin. Louis, les ayant vu, leur fit un doigt et enfila le pull par dessus son t-shirt. Il était un peu trop grand, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il aimait bien les pull trop grand pour lui, de toute façon.

 

**

 

En trois mots, Louis était adorable. Et Harry fondait à la vue de jeune homme dans un pull qui n'était pas à sa taille. C'en était trop pour lui. Il allait mourir avant l'heure à cause de Louis.

 

**

 

– Le pull te va vraiment bien. Il sait choisir les vêtements, dit Eleanor sans même le saluer. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Louis avait l'habitude.

– Il est un peu trop grand, je me demande pourquoi. La chemise était à ma taille, pourtant.

– Tout le monde aime les oversized, tu sais. Il a peut-être eu une refléxion de ce genre.

– T'es bien une fille pour penser ça toi, rétorqua Liam en riant. Quoiqu'il fait minimum deux tailles de plus que toi. On dirait que c'est sa taille, pas la tienne, c'est marrant.

À ces mots, Louis se figea. Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça, si ?

– Vous croyez... vous pensez que c'est sa taille ? Ça sent le neuf, en tout cas.

– Ben, je sais pas, réfléchit Eleanor. Peut-être. On s'en fiche au pire, non ? C'est un pull, il est neuf.

Louis hocha la tête et se dirigea dans sa classe.

 

Inutile de préciser qu'il avait porté le pull toute la journée malgré la chaleur des couloirs.

 

**

 

Le septième cadeau que Louis reçut était un carnet. Un simple carnet noir, mais un carnet de qualité. Le jeune homme prit l'objet dans ses mains, le tourna dans tous les sens, et le reposa délicatement dans son casier. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry avait fait ça. Il était d'accord pour les vêtements, il avait accepté le portable parce qu'il en avait besoin, il avait aimé les fleurs, mais un carnet ? C'était trop. Il n'en avait non seulement pas besoin, mais en plus il se sentait mal qu'Harry dépense autant d'argent pour lui. D'accord, ses parents étaient riches, et Harry n'avait jamais eu de problème pour s'acheter ce qu'il voulait, mais de là à gâter Louis à ce point... ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Il fut cependant un peu déçu de ne pas avoir de mot ou de lettres. Il en avait toujours eu, en plus du cadeau. Louis soupira et referma son casier pour aller en cours. Il en avait déjà marre.

 

Après une journée entière de cours et deux heures d'épreuve de maths – qui était l'idiot qui lui avait donné maths en dernière heure, sérieusement ? Il était lessivé – Louis s'affala contre son casier et soupira. Il prit ses affaires, dont le carnet, qui lui échappa des mains.

– Bordel.

En se baissant, Louis remarqua qu'il s'était ouvert et qu'une feuille, sur laquelle quelque chose était écrit,

était par terre.

 

_Je tenais juste à te dire quelques mots, et le faire en initiant ce carnet me semblait une bonne idée. Mais après, je me suis dit qu'il était à toi, et donc que toi seul devais écrire dedans. J'y ai donc glissé cette feuille._

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Et que les cadeaux te plaisent. J'aimerais que tu les acceptes tous, surtout les prochains. Je sais que tu risques de les trouver de trop, mais s'il-te-plaît, ne discute pas et accepte-les. J'aime te faire plaisir. J'aime que, malgré toi, tu rougisses et que tes yeux brillent plus que d'habitude en voyant ce que je t'offre. Et j'aime que tu portes les vêtements, surtout l'écharpe et le bonnet. Tu ressembles à un petit chaton, avec._

_Si je t'ai acheté ce carnet, c'est pour que tu puisses y noter tout ce que tu veux. Tu peux y retranscrire tes citations préférées, des passages de certains livres qui t'ont touché, y noter les personnages à qui tu ressembles. Ou tu peux t'en servir comme journal de bord, comme journal intime. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas écrire à l'intérieur de ce carnet, mais je sais que tu en feras bon usage. Je ne suis pas inquiet de ça._

_Je me suis dit aussi que parler par messages serait peut-être plus facile que par petits mots, donc, le cas échéant, mon numéro se trouve sur la page de derrière._

_Passe une bonne journée, Louis. Je t'embrasse, H. x_

 

Louis sourit timidement et serra la feuille contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, Harry était vraiment adorable avec lui. En rentrant chez lui, la première chose qu'il fit fut de punaiser cette lettre entre celle qu'il avait reçu avec les fleurs et la note avec la déclaration d'Harry. Il aimait bien, en se levant, les regarder, et quelques fois il les lisait. Ça lui donnait l'énergie qu'il lui fallait pour affronter une nouvelle journée de cours.

 

Il y avait cependant un petit problème. Louis ne pourrait jamais lui envoyer de messages. Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait besoin de parler. Peut-être que Liam pourrait l'aider. Il décida donc de l'appeler. Et évidemment, cet idiot prennait tout son temps.

– Si c'est pour te passer la réponse au devoir de maths, Louis, je ne suis pas là, dit Liam à moitié en riant.

– Y'a pas de devoirs de maths on avait un test aujourd'hui, idiot. Non, en fait, j'ai besoin de conseil.

– Qu'est-ce qu'Harry a fait ?

– Pourquoi tu penses que c'est à propos de lui ? demanda Louis, un peu souspicieux.

– Ben... ces temps-ci tout est à propos de lui, tu sais. Avec les cadeaux et tout ça.

– C'est vous qui parlez tout le temps de lui, moi je réponds !

– Fais pas ton offusqué, Lou, dit Liam en riant. Sérieusement, c'est quoi le problème ?

– Harry m'a passé son numéro de téléphone, Liam... Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

– Et ça pose un problème, ça ? demanda son interlocuteur, confus. C'est pas censé être une bonne chose ?

– Mais non ! Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je pourrais lui dire. Je ne le connais pas, c'est complètement idiot.

– Et tu ne penses pas que justement Harry s'en est douté ? Et que s'il t'a donné son numéro c'est pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître ?

– C'est possible. Mais ça ne change rien.

– Donc... tu ne vas pas lui envoyer de messages.

– Bah non, à quoi ça servirait ?

– Louis, soupira Liam. Quel est l'intérêt pour que tu me demandes de l'aide si tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire ? Et puis c'est pas très cool, ce que tu fais.

– Bah merci, s'indigna Louis.

– Sois sérieux deux minutes. Harry est dingue de toi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il fait un pas en avant, et un gros si tu veux mon avis, parce qu'en deux ans c'est la première fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'aussi gros que te donner son numéro, et toi tu prévois de l'envoyer bouler alors que le pauvre t'offre des cadeaux et te laisses des mots dans le casier tous les jours. Est-ce que tu trouves ça cool, toi ?

– Non..., gromela Louis.

– On est au moins d'accord là-dessus. Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, Louis, ce n'est pas mon boulot, mais tu sais ce que je ferais à ta place. Essaie peut-être d'en parler à El ?

– Tu rigoles ? s'étonna Louis. Si je le fais, elle ne va plus me lâcher. Déjà qu'elle me baratine par messages parce que je devrais aller parler à Harry en face et lui laisser une chance et qu'elle est persuadée qu'au fond j'aime ses attentions plus que ce que je ne le montre... si je lui parle du numéro, c'est fini.

– Et c'est vrai, ce qu'elle pense ?

– Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Harry, Liam. Arrête, dit Louis d'une voix assez sèche.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

– Tu le pensais ! Fais pas l'idiot.

– Ne sois pas sur la défensive comme ça, Louis. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Parce que tu sais tout comme moi que tu adores ses mots et ses cadeaux, je te connais.

– C'est pas vrai.

– Louis, soupira à nouveau Liam.

– Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu. Liam, je suis dans le pétrin.

– Mais non, rigola celui-ci. Tu es confus, c'est normal. Je le serais aussi, à ta place. On parle quand même d'Harry Styles. Et puis tu t'étais attaché à lui quand il était encore anonyme, alors ta confusion est encore plus normale.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Louis, incrédule.

– Toi, de quoi tu parles ?

– De son numéro, pardis ! Je fais quoi ?

– Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, c'est à toi de choisir.

– Sympa le conseil.

– Mais Louis, tu m'aurais envoyer chier si je t'avais donné une vraie réponse ! dit Liam en riant.

– Vrai. Bon, je dois y aller salut ! Et merci quand même !

– De rien, Lou. Et ne te prends pas trop la tête pour ça, d'accord ? Fais ce que tu penses est le mieux.

– Hm.

 

**

 

Au moment d'aller se coucher, Harry n'avait toujours pas reçu de messages de la part de Louis. Pour être honnête, il commençait un peu à désespérer. Il ne lui restait que les trois cadeaux qu'il allait lui offrir pour son anniversaire, et après il arrêterait. Il ne le voulait pas. Mais il devait arrêter de se voiler la face. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Louis savait maintenant qui il était, et il n'avait toujours rien fait. Pas un mot, pas un signe, pas un geste qui montrait qu'Harry lui plaisait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

 

**

 

Le septième cadeau était... fou. Dingue. Énorme. Délirant. Tout ce que vous voulez. Le septième cadeau était une édition spéciale d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles, de Lewis Carroll. Une.édition.spéciale. Du livre préféré de Louis. Harry était dingue. Et Louis était fou de joie. En tant que booknerd, une édition spéciale était la bienvenue dans sa bibliothèque. N'importe quel livre, en réalité. Louis était aux anges. Était-ce réel ? Louis avait vraiment ce livre dans les mains, ou était-il en train de rêver ? (Cela n'aurait absolument pas été surprenant, Louis se prenait souvent à rêver de livres). Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, n'est-ce pas ?

– Louis ? lui demanda quelqu'un. Eleanor. Tu fais quoi ici, sans bouger ?

– Pince-moi.

– Pardon ?

– Je crois que je rêve, c'est pas possible qu'il m'ait offert ça, fit-il en secouant la tête.

– Tu n'es pas dans un rêve, Lou...

Il se retourna pour la voir se retenir de rire.

– Vas-y rigole, c'est bon, dit Louis de bonne humeur.

Suite à cela, ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

 

Le soir même, Eleanor, Liam et lui se trouvaient devant la porte d'une maison dans laquelle la musique était sans aucun doute au maximum : ils étaient à une fête, et Louis était loin, très loin d'en être heureux. Il détestait les fêtes. Il préférait passer son temps à lire. Ça au moins, c'était intéressant.

– Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda celui-ci en soupirant.

– Pour dire merci à Harry ! Parce qu'il sera là.

– Evidemment qu'il sera là, c'est sa baraque, El, dit Liam.

Bien sûr que la fête se déroulait chez Harry. C'était logique.

– Je vous déteste...

 

**

 

Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé que Louis soit présent. Parce que sérieusement, ce n'était absolument pas son genre d'aller à des soirées. Et pourtant, il était là. Avec ses deux meilleurs amis. En chair et en os. Et Harry avait envie de crier, parce qu'il avait quand même un peu – beaucoup – espéré le croiser. Peut-être qu'il irait lui parler. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de le regarder.

– Tiens, je t'ai ramené à boire. J'ai aussi fermé les chambres à clé, mis tout ce qui était fragile en sécurité dans la chambre de tes parents, et l'alcool cher est dans ta chambre.

Blanc.

– J'ai aussi versé du sang dans la piscine parce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un égorgé dans le grenier, alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de faire peur aux invités. Ah ! J'ai vu qu'il y avait une chèvre dans ta salle de bain, en fait. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle fait là, mais écoute, elle avait l'air de se plaire, alors je l'ai laissé s'éclater toute seule.

Re-blanc. Bon. Harry n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter, alors Niall fit ce qu'il faisait toujours dans ces cas-là. Il le frappa.

– Aouch ! Mais ça va pas ?! demanda Harry offusqué.

Niall eut un sourire mesquin.

– Très bien. En revanche, toi...

– Ta gueule, répondit Harry en riant. Je regardais-

– Louis. J'ai vu. Va lui parler, non ?

– Nah. Il vient d'arriver, je vais le laisser s'amuser un peu avant.

 

**

 

Bien des heures plus tard, tout le monde (ou presque) était complètement mort, Louis n'avait toujours pas parlé à Harry parce qu'il avait peur, et au moment où il s'était finalement décidé à le faire, celui-là était introuvable. Dieu merci Niall, lui, l'était. Louis se dirigea alors vers lui timidement.

– Huh... Niall ? Excuse-moi si je te dérange, mais tu n'aurais pas vu Harry ? J'aimerais le remercier et je ne le trouve nulle part...

– Pas de problème, t'en fais pas ! Il est dans sa chambre. Tu vas à l'étage et c'est la deuxième porte à droite, tu trouveras facilement.. répondit celui-ci avec un air sympatique sur le visage.

– Mais... on n'a pas le droit de monter.

– Je pense qu'Harry peut faire une exception pour toi, tu sais, rétorqua alors Niall avec un sourire tendre (ne le dites surtout pas à Harry).

– D'accord... merci, sourit timidement Louis.

– Louis ! Attends ! Je-euh... je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois. Tu n'es pas un idiot. Ni un monstre, ni un con. Je suis désolé. J'étais enervé...

– Y'a pas de mal. J'aurais sûrement réagi pareil si les rôles avaient été inversés. Mais merci. Vraiment. Louis commençait à gigoter et se balancer sur ses pieds, signe qu'il était mal à l'aise. Je vais y aller maintenant. À une prochaine fois...

Et il partit.

 

Niall avait raison, il trouva la chambre d'Harry facilement. Il toqua, pour être sur de ne pas déranger, et attendit qu'une voix lui répondisse qu'il pouvait entrer pour, eh bien, entrer.

– Désolé, je suis à toi dans deux secondes Louis, je dois juste nettoyer ça, dit Harry juste avant de se retourner et d'essuyer quelque chose sur son bureau. Louis en profita pour observer sa chambre et c'était... étonnant. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça. La chambre d'Harry était bien rangée, il avait punaisé des photos de sa famille, de ses amis et de son entourage un peu partout sur son mur, et – aussi surprenant cela était-il – une étagère avec un bon nombre de livres. Ce fut aussi à cet instant qu'il remarqua toutes les bouteilles d'alcool sur son bureau.

– Tu es bourré... ? demanda Louis d'un air un peu déçu.

– Quoi ?

Harry se retourna et suivi le regard de Louis avant de sourire tendrement.

– Ooh. Non. Mes parents ont une collection d'alcool à laquelle personne sauf eux ont le droit de toucher, et comme j'ai peur qu'une fois bourrés les autres fassent des bêtises Niall les a amenées ici par mesure de sécurité.

– Mais tu as bu, non ? Y'a un verre vide à côté de toi...

Louis ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui prenait a réagir comme ça face à un Harry – potentiellement – ivre. Il ne voulait pas être monté pour rien, ne voulait pas perdre son courage, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas partir sans le remercier, et si Harry était bel et bien dans un état autre que sobre c'était sûrement ce qui allait arriver.

– Un seul verre. Le deuxième, celui qui est à côté de moi, s'est vidé sur mon bureau quand je l'ai renversé juste avant que tu ne toques.

Harry finit de nettoyer et cria presque un « voilà ! » avant de se tourner vers Louis et de lui sourire tendrement. Et honnêtement ? Harry était _beau._ Louis ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était habillé simplement, un slim noir, un t-shirt blanc transparent, ce qui faisait qu'on pouvait appercevoir ses tatouages et-

 

Stop. Tatouages ?

 

– Tu as des tatouages ? Et Louis rougit parce que le fait qu'il ait remarqué ce détail montrait qu'il l'avait observé.

– Oui ! J'en ai pas mal, pour tout te dire. Mais ce n'est pas très important. Comment tu vas ? demanda Harry en souriant tendrement – encore. Lui arrivait-il de ne pas sourire ?

– Bien, je vais... bien. Je suis content d'être ici, bizarement.

– Dans ma chambre, ou simplement à une fête ?

– Les deux... ? tenta Louis en jouant avec ses doigts, ce qui déclencha le rire du jeune homme.

– Tu n'as pas à être timide avec moi, tu sais. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Harry lui sourit et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur le lit, ce qu'il fit timidement. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais Louis perdait très facilement ses moyens devant Harry. Et il ne perdait jamais ses moyens.

– Alors... je ne veux pas être méchant, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

– Pour te remercier. En vrai, pas avec un petit mot. Avec tout ce que tu m'offres, tu mérites au moins ça.

Harry lui sourit avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et de prendre ses mains dans les sienne. Il commença ensuite à jouer avec.

– Eh bien, de rien. Tu sais, ce que j'ai écrit aur la feuille dans le carnet était vrai. J'aime vraiment te faire plaisir. Et... à propos de ce que j'y ai dit... Je sais que tu ne les as pas encore, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu acceptes les autres cadeaux.

– Harry... soupira Louis. Tu en fais beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas tout accepter. C'est trop...

– Louis, s'il-te-plaît.

Harry lacha une de ses mains et posa la sienne sur sa joue, qu'il caressa doucement.

– Il n'en reste que deux. _Plus que deux, et si tu ne veux toujours pas de moi j'arrêterai tout._ Juste deux. Accepte-les, je t'en supplie.

– Tu les as déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est possible, fit Harry en souriant en coin.

Louis secoua la tête expaspéré, mais souriant quand même. Au fond, il aimait toute l'attention qu'Harry lui portait. Il appuya un peu sa joue contre sa main, envoyant par la même occasion des frissons dans tout le corps de son aîné, accélérant ainsi son rythme cardiaque. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, bien sûr.

– D'accord. J'accepte.

\- Yess !

Louis rit à sa réaction. Dieu que son rire était mignon.

 

– Dis, Harry ?

– Hm ?

– Tu bois beaucoup, quand tu es en soirée, généralement ?

– Non, pas spécialement.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– J'aime bien le goût, et j'aime bien m'amuser un peu, mais je n'aime pas l'état dans lequel je suis quand je bois trop. Le soir même, et le lendemain matin.

– Tu es dans quel état ?

– Je suis misérable quand je bois trop.

 

**

 

Harry avait offert, comme neuvième cadeau, un appareil photo. Plus précisément un polaroid. Il avait entendu Louis en parler il y avait de cela facilement un an, et, sur un coup de tête, l'avait acheté il y a quelques mois. Il avait prévu de le lui offrir pour son anniversaire – qui était aujourd'hui – depuis le début. Il avait simplement rajouté le carnet et le dernier cadeau il y a peu, en faisant ainsi un trio. Les gens pouvaient penser que c'était trop, mais Harry s'en fichait. Tout était bon pour gâter Louis.

 

En deux ans et quelques mois, cinq s'il avait juste, Harry n'avait jamais dit à Louis qu'il l'aimait. Pas en face, du moins. Il l'avait cependant écrit deux fois.

 

Tout compte fait, comptez-en trois.

 

**

 

Ce matin, quand Louis arriva à l'école, il était heureux. Il avait passé une excellente soirée avec Harry il y a quelques jours, leurs conversations lui restaient à l'esprit, et en plus de ça, c'était son anniversaire. Louis avait toujours aimé ses anniversaires. Pas parce qu'il recevait beaucoup de cadeaux, pas parce que le monde devenait différent, mais parce que c'était sa journée. Un jour rien qu'à lui, et il adorait ça. Parce que pour une fois, il pouvait être égoïste, s'il le voulait. Pas qu'il l'était. Mais il le pouvait. Et il aimait cette sensation de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait pour une journée entière.

 

Donc Louis était content. Et encore plus quand il vit une boîte dans son casier. Embalée dans un papier bleu pâle. Forcément qu'Harry avait pensé à lui cette année aussi. L'année dernière, il avait reçu un mot tout simple avec un livre qu'il avait attendu des mois pour lire. Cette fois, il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait recevoir. C'est donc sans plus tarder qu'il ouvrit le cadeau et tomba sur un polaroïd. Et... quoi ?

– Il est complètement dingue, j'y crois pas, chuchota Louis.

Louis rêvait depuis des années d'un polaroïd, mais n'en avais jamais eu. Et là, non seulement il en avait un, mais il s'agissait aussi d'un des meilleurs. Dans la boîte se trouvait en plus des recharges ainsi qu'un mot. Court, simple, mais cela suffisait à faire battre le coeur de Louis.

 

_Joyeux anniversaire, Louis. Passe une bonne journée. Je t'aime. -H xxx_

 

Ouaip. Simple et efficace, et Louis était mort.

 

Estt-ce utile de préciser que Louis a pris des photos toute la journée ? Non. Et est-ce utile de préciser qu'il en a discrètement pris une d'Harry pour une raison mystérieuse ? Non plus.

 

**

 

Dernier jour. Dernier cadeau. Dernière chance.

 

Plusieurs mois auparavant, Harry s'était donné un but. Dix cadeaux. Dix cadeaux, et si Louis ne montrait aucun signe d'un quelconque intérêt plus qu'amical, il abandonnerait. L'écheance était aujourd'hui. Harry était mort de peur. Si, dans quelque jour, rien ne changeait, il devrait abandonner. Il devrait mettre son amour pour Louis aux oubliettes, et passer à autre chose. Mais comment pourrait-il passer à autre chose sachant que pendant deux ans, toute sa vie avait été focalisée sur Louis ? Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Autant pour lui que pour Louis, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais il espérait de tout coeur que les choses allaient aller dans son sens.

 

**

 

C'était décidé. Harry était définitivement fou, pensa Louis. Il était en train de tenir le dernier cadeau dans sa main, et était mitigé entre deux réactions. Hurler de joie – il hurlait déjà intérieurement, vous me direz –, ou aller frapper Harry, parce que sérieusement ? Il lui avait offert des billets pour rencontrer son auteur préféré lors d'une convention. Quelque chose que jamais Louis n'aurait pu s'accorder. C'était dingue. Fou. Énorme. Délirant. Harry était marteau, et Louis avait vraiment, mais vraiment envie d'aller le frapper et de lui jeter les billets à la figure parce qu'il ne pouvait juste pas. C'était beaucoup trop. Mais Louis lui avait aussi dit qu'il accepterait sans discuter. Quel idiot. Malgré lui, il prit le cadeau et lut la lettre qui allait avec.

 

_Je sais qu'en ce moment tu dois me détester parce que tu penses que j'abuse. Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu mérites tout ça, Louis. Tu mérites de rencontrer cet auteur. Voici la troisième et dernière partie de ton cadeau d'anniversaire. J'espère qu'elle te plaît. Je t'embrasse, H. xx_

 

Si le cadeau lui plaisait ?

 

…

 

Bien sûr que oui. Louis n'était quand même pas idiot, il savait apprécier un cadeau, aussi exagéré et dément soit-il.

 

**

 

– Oh mon Dieu, j'y crois pas, Louis !

– Oui, j'ai eu à peu près la même réaction. Intérieurement, dit Louis en riant. Il venait tout juste de montrer ce qu'Harry lui avait offert à ses amis – alors que la journée touchait bientôt à sa fin – et ils eurent exactement la même réaction. Ils ont crié. Au milieu des couloirs. Attirant le regard de tous les élèves présents (et il y en avait beaucoup). Attirant par la même occasion le regard d'Harry, qui était maintenant en train de rire.

– Mais chuuut ! C'est pas croyable, vous êtes des idiots ! Je vous déteste !

 

**

 

Fin des cours. Louis était en train de se diriger vers la sortie pour rentrer chez eux. Quoique l'un d'eux n'allait pas chez lui. Louis avait décidé de retourner chez Harry pour le remercier pour tous les cadeaux, mais plus particulièrement pour celui d'aujourd'hui. Et peut-être qu'il lui ferait un câlin, il n'en était pas sûr. Mais il aimerait bien, en tout cas. Il appréciait vraiment Harry, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

– À quoi tu penses Lou, demanda innocemment Eleanor (alors qu'elle le savait très bien).

– À Harry. Je vais aller le remercier.

– Tu penses tout le temps à lui, ces temps-ci, commenta Liam.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

– Ben... hésita Eleanor. Que tu penses peut-être un peu trop à lui pour que ce soit seulement amical ?

– Allez droit au but, bon sang ! Soupira Louis de frustration.

– Si tu veux... Avec El on a parlé et on pense que tu as des sentiments pour Harry mais que tu n'en as pas conscience, tenta Liam timidement.

– Pardon ?

– Écoute... Tu passes tes journées à penser à lui et a parler de lui et de ses cadeaux. Le soir, quand tu rentres, la première choses que tu fais c'est relire certains mots qu'il t'a envoyé. Tu nous a même dit l'autre jour que parfois tu avais de la peine à lire parce que ton esprit divaguait toujours et finissait par penser à lui. On voulait rien te dire avant, mais-

– Mais quoi ? demanda Louis énervé. C'est quoi votre problème, à vous deux ? Vous arrêtez pas de me baratiner avec vos histoire de sentiments, inexistants je le rappelle, pour Harry, et bla bla bla mais stop à la fin ! Arrêtez !

– Mais Lou, on aimerait-

– Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'Harry bordel ! Je ne le connais presque pas, le gars, vous comprenez ?! Je ne suis PAS et serai sans doute JAMAIS amoureux de lui !

 

Ce que Louis ne savait pas, c'était qu'Harry avait oublié de prendre son devoir de maths et était donc retourné dans l'école pour le prendre. En entendant ce qui ressemblait à une dispute, il s'était approché, voulant aider. Mais en se rendant compte qu'il en était le sujet, il s'était caché.

 

Et il avait tout entendu.

 

Tout.

 

**

 

Louis était tranquillement en train de lire dans sa chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il soupira, ayant toujours détesté être dérangé pendant ses moments de lecture, et décida d'ignorer. Mais la personne de l'autre côté était apparemment décidée à rester puisqu'elle continuait de toquer. Le jeune homme grogna et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit Harry devant lui, entièrement trempé à cause de la pluie. Ce qui était quelque chose d'assez plaisant à voir. Mais Louis n'avouerait jamais ça, oh non.

 

Après la dispute avec ses amis, il était directement rentré chez lui. Il était un peu déçu parce qu'il n'allait pas voir Harry, mais il était enervé et ne voulait pas paraître rude envers lui. Il avait alors décidé de ne pas y aller. Donc quand il le vit devant lui, tout trempé certes, il sourit et l'invita à entrer. Mais Harry n'était aparemment pas de cet avis.

– Non merci, je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je voulais te dire quelque chose, en fait, dit-il d'une voix un peu fade. Louis en profita pour l'observer un peu et remarqua qu'il avait l'air fatigué.

– Oh, euh, vas-y alors. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer et te sécher un peu ? Tu es trempé...

– Non ça va, merci, répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Il fit une pause, qui dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles il avait l'air de combattre l'un de ses démons intérieurs, et reprit. Doucement, faiblement. Écoute... Je ne sais pas trop commencer, ça risque d'être un peu brouillon parce que je n'ai rien préparé, alors... Désolé.

– Harry, de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Louis en fronçant les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

– Je vais te laisser tranquille. Je vais arrêter avec les mots, les lettres et les cadeaux, et je vais te laisser vivre ta vie. Tu dois en avoir marre, après tout, ça fait deux ans que tu subis ça, et je suis désolé alors je te libère.

– Quoi ? Mais-

– Et je sais que c'est de ma faute, parce que j'ai rien dit pendant deux ans, je t'ai observé dans mon coin sans jamais venir te parler parce que j'avais tellement peur, j'étais terrorisé, tu me terrorise Louis, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as de l'emprise sur moi, alors rien que le fait que je sois ici devant toi à te parler comme je suis en train de le faire en ce moment, c'est énorme et je suis à la limite de mourir tellement mon coeur bat rapidement. Je sais que j'aurais du venir vers toi, j'aurais du te parler, et j'ai voulu, j'ai essayé, mais à chaque fois je reculais, j'avais trop peur. Alors j'ai commencé à t'écrire des petits mots, puis des lettres, et puis je t'ai offert des cadeaux, et à chaque fois ton regard s'illuminait et c'était tellement adorable que je n'ai pas pu arrêter, et plus le temps passait plus je voulais voir ce regard, ce sourire, et plus ma peur grandissait. Et quand finalement tu as appris que c'était moi, j'ai pensé ça y est il me connait on va se parler, se rapprocher et tout ira bien mais non, tu as cru que ce n'était qu'un jeux, que je me foutais de toi et à ce moment j'étais tellement mal, parce que tu n'avais rien compris et ne voulais rien savoir et je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je me suis dit que j'allais me donner un but, et que si rien ne se passait...

Harry secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait chasser une pensée qui trotait dans sa tête.

– Et au final, tu as fini par comprendre, tu as accepté mes cadeaux les uns après les autres, et tes réactions étaient tellement adorables avec tes petits rougissements, et j'ai pensé que peut-être j'avais une chance, et puis il y a eu la soirée et on a parlé pendant des heures, de tout et de rien, et c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point j'étais dans un bordel pas possible parce que je suis tellement (il avait bien insisté sur le tellement) amoureux de toi Louis, je t'aime et c'est la première fois que je te le dis pour de vrai, en face de toi alors qu'avant je ne pouvais pas, et au final je n'ai même plus peur parce que je sais que c'est fini.

Louis ne comprenait absolument rien. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce qu'Harry était en train de dire était une bonne chose ou non et-était-ce des larmes dans ses yeux ?

– Harry...

– Dix cadeaux, c'était ce que je m'étais donné, dix cadeaux jusqu'à ton anniversaire et je m'étais juré que s'il ne se passait rien, que si tu ne montrais aucun signe d'un quelconque intérêt, d'une quelconque attirance pour moi, j'allais tout arrêter, et au début j'ai vraiment cru qu'avec tes réactions j'avais une chance et puis-et puis cet après-midi après les cours j'avais oublié une feuille dans mon casier alors je suis retourné dans l'école et je t'ai entendu parler avec tes amis, je t'ai entendu crier et c'est là que j'ai compris.

– Compris quoi... ? chuchota Louis, incapable de parler plus fort à cause de la boule présente dans sa gorge. Harry pleurait maintenant, il arrivait à discerner les larmes parmis la pluie, et Louis détestait ça, détestait ce que faisait son coeur à la vue d'un Harry si triste, si mal en point.

– Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimeras sans doute jamais (sa voix avait craqué en disant ça, et en temps normal Louis aurait trouvé ça mignon parce qu'une voix qui craquait c'était toujours mignon. Mais ce n'était pas un cas normal.) alors je dois te laisser partir Louis, même si ça me tue de le faire je dois te libérer du fardeau que je t'ai créé avec mes idioties, pour toi comme pour moi parce que je ne peux plus continuer Louis c'est trop dur, je ne peux plus.

– Ha-

– Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Au revoir, Louis, dit Harry avant de se retourner et de repartir sous la pluie, laissant Louis sur le seuil de la porte troublé, perdu, tourmenté. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de refermer la porte et de se laisser glisser contre jusqu'à être par terre fut un Harry, marchant lentement, les épaules courbées comme si elle supportaient tout le poids du monde.

 

Le lendemain, Louis ne vit aucun mot dans son casier. Aucune enveloppe. Aucun cadeau. Rien. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Harry n'avait rien déposé. Rien.

 

Cela fit plus mal à Louis que ce qu'il n'avait pensé.

 

**

 

En une semaine, Louis n'avait pas vu Harry une seule fois. Il n'était nulle part. Il n'étais pas en cours, n'était pas devant son casier, n'était pas avec Niall ou ses autres amis, n'était pas à la cafétéria, n'était pas à la bibliothèque. Harry était tout simplement nulle part, et Louis était inquiet. Il avait eu l'intention d'aller lui parler le lendemain de l'altercation pour avoir une explication parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ne _voulait_ pas. Mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il s'était alors dit qu'il le ferait le jours d'après. Mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé non plus. Au bout du troisième jour, il avait abandonné l'idée de lui parler, mais pas celle de le voir. A la fin du quatrième, il avait abandonné cette idée aussi. Harry n'avait pas l'air d'être là. Niall était son dernier recours. Il devait forcément savoir où il était.

– Hm, Niall ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda celui-ci sèchement.

– Huh, je-je voulais juste savoir où Harry était passé, je ne l'ai pas vu de la semaine...

– Parce que tu t'intéresse à lui, maintenant ?

Niall avait maintenant les bras croisé et le regardait méchamment. Louis était mal à l'aise et avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Liam et Eleanor écoutaient silencieusement. Le groupe d'Harry s'était dispersé.

– Qu-

– Ça ne t'a pas suffit de lui briser le coeur après avoir profité de lui, tu veux en plus lui foutre ton bonheur parce que t'es enfin débarassé de lui à la gueule ?

– Quoi ? Mais je ne-je veux juste-j'aimerais juste lui parler.

– Et pour lui dire quoi, hein ? Vas-y, je t'écoute. Tu vas lui dire quoi ? À quel point tu es désolé ? Que ses attentions, ses petits cadeaux et autres merdes te manquent ? Que tu ne l'aimes pas et ne pourras sans doute jamais l'aimer comme lui t'aime ? Vas-y. Je suis toute ouïe.

– Niall, je... Harry me manque. Vraiment, tenta Louis.

– Ah bon ? demanda celui-ci en faisant mine de réfléchir. Pourtant tu as dit toi-même que tu ne le connaissais pas. Comment quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas peut te manquer ? Hein, Louis, comment c'est possible ça ?

– Je...

– Ce n'est pas Harry qui te manque. C'est toute l'attention qu'il te portait, parce que pour une fois tu étais la priorité de quelqu'un. Mais c'est fini ça, tu m'entends ? Toi et Harry, peu importe ce que c'était, c'est fini.

– Je ne-je comprends pas, je... je veux pas... Pourquoi... ?

– Mais parce qu'il a le putain de coeur brisé par ta putain de faute, bon sang ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! hurla le jeune homme.

– NIALL ! Arrête, coups sèchement Liam. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est assez mal comme ça ?

Et en effet, maintenant qu'il lui prêtait attention, il se rendit compte que Louis n'avait pas l'air très bien. Il tremblait, était pâle, et avait les larmes aux yeux.

– Écoute, soupira Niall. Je t'aimais bien Louis, on a eu de bonnes conversations, mais pour un gars qui passe son temps à lire, t'es pas très futé. Où est-ce que tu crois qu'il est, sérieusement ? Il est enfermé dans sa chambre parce qu'il a pas le courage d'être au même endroit que toi.

Et _ça_ , ce fut ce qui brisa Louis. Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte cette semaine qu'il avait besoin de lui plus qu'il ne le pensait.

 

***

 

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, Louis se retrouvait devant une porte inconnue avec Liam et Eleanor à ses côtés.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller...

– On sait Lou, mais ça va te changer les idées ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à Harry.

– Mais je-

– Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu entres, tu vas t'amuser, et voilà ! En plus, Niall a dit qu'Harry ne sortait pas, donc il y a peu de chances qu'il soit ici... Donc t'es tranquille !

– Je vous déteste...

 

Louis entra en soupirant. Ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ses amis. La première personne qu'il vit fut Niall. Bien. Il allait tout faire pour l'éviter. Une fois lui suffisait.

 

Juste après leur altercation, Louis, Liam et Eleanor étaient allés s'asseoir sur un banc dans un parc pour discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais plus particulièrement pour que Louis se calme. Ça lui avait prit au moins trentes bonnes minutes. Ils avaient ensuite parlé de tout et de rien. De livres, de séries, de films, d'animaux, des cours. De Harry. Et Louis avait finalement admis être confus. Confus à propos des cadeaux, de Harry, mais plus important, confus à propos de ses sentiments. Après une longue et épuisante conclusion, ils en étaient venu à la conclusion que Louis avait potentiellement – _potentiellement –_ des sentiments pour Harry, et qu'il ne s'en était tout simplement pas rendu compte avant de se faire crier dessus par Niall. D'où la réaction extrême. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas sûr. Parce que, _potentiellement_.

 

Sans s'en rendre compte, cela faisait une bonne heure que Louis était appuyé contre un mur de la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il leva les yeux, Harry le regardait. Harry était là. _Harry.était.là_.

 

Et Harry venait de s'enfuir en courant.

 

**

 

La deuxième fois que Louis vit Harry était, comment dire, catastrophique. Il se balladait dans la maison avec un verre à la main – _oui,_ Louis avait un verre d'alcool dans sa main – quand il entendit un gros boum. Inquiet, il se digirea vers le bruit pour voir si tout allait bien et se trouva nez à nez avec Niall essayant, en vain, de porter une masse – littéralement – ambulante. La personne était de dos, mais Louis pourrait le reconnaître les yeux fermé. Cette personne était Harry. Il posa son verre et se précipita vers eux pour aider.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Il-euh... il a trop bu, dit Niall en le regardant d'un air désolé.

À ces mots, Louis se figea avant de secouer la tête et de se placer de l'autre côté d'Harry de sorte à ce qu'il puisse le tenir par les hanches. À deux, ils le guidèrent dans une chambre et eurent à peine le temps de le poser sur le lit qu'il s'affala dessus.

– Ça ne dérange pas qu'il reste ici ?

– Non, répondit Niall en secouant la tête. C'est chez Zayn, il a l'habitude qu'on reste après des soirées.

Pour toute réponse, Louis hocha la tête et retourna à son observation d'Harry. Il était recroquevillé sur lui et serrait le coussin contre lui, comme s'il s'y accrochait. Il n'avait pas pu voir son expression, et Louis n'était pas sûr si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

– C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il silencieusement, se rappelant très bien de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le jeune homme il y a quelques semaines. S'il a bu au point de se rendre ivre, c'est de ma faute, j'ai raison ?

Niall remonta son regard vers lui. Il avait un air désolé collé sur le visage.

– Oui. Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait.

– Comment il était ?

– Pardon ?

– Avant de me voir. Comment il était ?

– Huh, réfléchit Niall. Il souriait. Mais il faisait semblant, ça se voyait. Je crois qu'il voulait simplement se changer les idées et ne pas être seul, honnêtement.

– Hm. Pourquoi tu ne cries pas ?

– Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, et j'ai vu le résultat. J'ai vu l'état dans lequel tu étais. Ça ne servirait à rien, toi et moi on l'a très bien compris, répondit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

– Louis-

– Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ressens rien. Je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'ils veulent dire. Je suis perdu, Niall. Pendant deux ans il était anonyme, et bien sûr que ce qu'il écrivait et m'offrait me faisait de l'effet, il me plaisait même si je ne savais pas qui il était, et puis il est devenu Harry Styles et tout a changé, et je l'ai détesté au début, mais maintenant... Maintenant je ne sais plus. Je sais juste que j'ai besoin de lui, que j'adore le voir sourire et l'entendre rire, que j'aime sa présence à mes côtés, que j'aime lui parler.

– Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Niall doucement.

– Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien, répondit Louis en riant un peu. J'ai envie que tu le saches, je crois.

– Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire, dit l'autre jeune homme doucement.

– Je sais.

 

Louis referma la porte de la chambre et sortit de la maison bien des heures plus tard, quand tout le monde était déjà soit parti soit endormi quelque part. Après que Niall soit partit, quelques heures auparavant, il était resté assis à regarder Harry, à le surveiller, à caresser ses cheveux (Dieu qu'ils étaient doux). Il s'occupait de lui, tout simplement. En rentrant chez lui, tôt le matin, il avait un doux sourire collé sur les lèvres. Parce qu'Harry était tout simplement adorable quand il dormait.

 

**

 

Harry fut réveillé par la sonnette de la porte de chez lui au milieu, après vérification, de l'après-midi, et il eut envie de tuer quiconque c'était. Encore plus si c'était un de ses amis, qui savait très bien qu'il était en train de récupérer de sa soirée de la veille. Il enfila un t-shirt – il dormait généralement avec un bas de training – et descendit pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Il jeta à la personne un millier d'insultes (dans sa tête bien évidémment, il était bien élevé) et fit un pas vers l'extérieur pour voir si quelqu'un se cachait. Il sentit alors son pied cogner contre quelque chose et-oh.

 

Il y avait un panier sur le seuil. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry le saisit et sourit tendrement. Il ne savait pas de qui cela venait, mais c'était très attentionné. Il y avait du thé qui venait d'il ne savait où, un DVD de son film préféré (il avait perdu le sien récemment, il était donc content), des cookies et des cupcakes. Faits maison, apparemment. Il y avait aussi une feuille pliée sur laquelle quelque chose était écrit. Il l'a prit et l'ouvrit.

 

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien (mieux). J'ai entendu dire que tout ça (ce qui est dans le panier) était bon pour une gueule de bois. Prends soin de toi ! xx_

 

Harry n'avait pas besoin de signature pour savoir qui était l'auteur de ce mot, et donc l'expéditeur de ce panier. Louis.

 

Harry avait envie de mourir.

 

**

 

Louis essayait d'apprivoiser Harry doucement. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments et qu'il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, il avait décidé de changer les choses. Il avait commencé par lui offrir le panier le lendemain de la soirée. Le voir dans cet état l'avait attristé, et Louis s'était promis de ne plus jamais le voir ainsi. Alors, le matin, il s'était mis aux fourneaux et avait fait des cookies au chocolat et des cupcakes red velvet qui étaient, selon Niall, ses préférés. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé ce soir-là, et Louis avait appris pas mal de chose au sujet du jeune qui était en train de le hanter, dans le bon sens du terme. Principalement qu'il avait perdu son DVD préféré. Il avait alors décidé de le lui racheter, Louis lui devait bien ça. Puis, il mit dans le panier son thé. L'expression d'Harry en voyant le panier valait tout l'or du monde.

 

Suite à ça, il avait commencé à le saluer quand il le croisait dans les couloirs. La première fois, Harry l'avait regardé étrangement, ne comprenant apparemment pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. La deuxième fois, il lui avait timidement rendu son salut. La troisième fois, il lui avait souri. La quatrième, ses fossettes étaient apparues (il ne les avait pas vues depuis longtemps), et le coeur de Louis s'était réchauffé.

 

Puis, suivant l'initiative d'Harry, il avait commencé à lui laisser des mots dans le casier. Le premier était tout simple. _Salut ! Comment tu vas ?_ Le deuxième était un peu plus élaboré. _Qu'est-ce qu'un lapide ? C'est un tlain qui va tlès tlès vite._ Et dès que Louis avait vu la réaction d'Harry, il avait décidé de continuer les blagues nulles. Parce qu'il avait rit, et il ferait tout pour entendre son rire à nouveau. _C'est deux licornes qui parlent ensemble, une demande « Où est ma corne ? » l'autre lui répond « Dans les popcorns »:) x_. Des blagues, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais un jour, Louis fit un pas en avant. _Te parler me manque._ Et puis _Ta voix me manque_ , et _Ton sourire me manque_. Entre deux, _Qu'est-ce qu'un canif ? Un petit fien._ Louis ne s'arrêtais tout simplement plus. Jusqu'au jour où il trouva un _Quelle est la forme préférée des canards ? Le carré parce qu'il a plein de coinscoins_ dans son casier. Et c'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Louis pour tomber encore plus pour Harry. En réponse à ça, il alla acheter une rose, et chaque matin il déposait un pétale en plus du mot.

Pétale numéro 1, _C'est l'histoire d'un pingouin qui respire par les fesse et un jour il s'asseoit._

Pétale numéro 2, _Que fait un crocodile quand il en rencontre un autre ? Il l'accoste._

Pétale numéro 5, _Tu connais l'histoire de cronch la limace ? C'est Larry qui mange sa salade et cronch la limace._

Pétale numéro 13, _C'est l'histoire de deux ballons. L'un deux propose « Viens, on va s'éclater en boîte ! », l'autre lui répond « T'es gonflé ! »._

Pétale numéro 21, _Quelle est la différence entre un meuble et un autre meuble identique ? Il n'y en a pas._

Pétale numéro 29, _Je suis à cour_ _t_ _de blague :(_

Pétale numéro 31, _J'ai envie d'un câlin_

 

Le soir, alors que Louis était en train de quitter les cours, il sentit un bras le saisir et le tirer. Il cria, mais se calma en se retrouvant devant Harry.

– Hey.

– Hey.

– Pourquoi je suis ici ?

– Tu m'as demandé un câlin.

– J'ai fait ça.

Harry lui sourit timidement et le tira dans ses bras. Il entoura son corps avec ses bras tandis que Louis se laissa flanchir contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Et s'ils restèrent ainsi bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, personne n'avait à le savoir.

 

Le lendemain, Harry avait cinq roses dans son casier.

 

**

 

Pendant plusieurs mois, Louis et Harry s'étaient apprivoisés lentement mais sûrement. Après l'épisode des roses, les rires étaient devenus plus fréquents, les conversations plus longues. Mais le câlin était, encore aujourd'hui, le seul contact qu'ils avaient eu. Harry n'osait plus faire le premier pas, et Louis n'osait pas demander, de peur de se ridiculiser ou de se faire refouler. Parce qu'Harry pourrait très bien le faire. Après tout, Louis était persuadé que ce dernier pensait qu'ils étaient simplement amis. Ce qui en soit était le cas. Harry avait été clair en disant qu'il « libérait » Louis. Mais le problème était là, Louis en était maintenant certain : il ne voulait plus être amis avec Harry.

 

Il n'avait cependant aucune idée de comment il pouvait le montrer.

 

Il se trouvait qu'il lui suffisait d'une seule chose. Une simple et unique chose.

 

**

 

Harry avait organisé une soirée. Juste comme ça, il avait dit. Pour s'amuser. Et c'était justement ce qu'il était en train de faire. S'amuser. En buvant (raisonablement, quand même, il se souvenait très bien de l'état dans lequel il était la dernière fois) et dansant. Avec une fille. Devant les yeux de Niall. Et de Liam. Et d'Eleanor. Et, bien évidemment, de Louis. Le pire là-dedans était qu'il avait vraiment l'air de s'éclater. Parce qu'il souriait. Et les fossettes étaient présentes. _Connard._

– Et hum... qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour... ça ? demanda Niall un peu gêné.

– Rien, répondit sèchement Louis. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

– Mais Lou-

– Quoi, c'est vrai ? C'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble, ou je n'sais pas trop quoi. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, dit-il en partant.

– Louis, où tu vas ?

– À la maison lire un livre ! J'ai plus envie de le voir.

 

**

 

Le lendemain, Harry se fit ignorer. Il le salua, mais Louis lui passa simplement devant, sans le regarder, sans lui parler, sans rien faire si ce n'était marcher. Il l'appela, mais rien. Il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules, pensant qu'il était simplement de mauvaise humeur, et se promit d'aller le voir après les cours. Mais encore une fois, le même manège. Louis ne le regardait même pas. Et pourtant, tout au long de la journée, il avait ri et parlé avec ses amis. Harry l'avait observé, essayant de trouver ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais en voyant la différence de comportement entre ses amis et lui, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Que diable avait Louis ?

 

La semaine entière se passa ainsi. Harry qui essayait de parler à Louis, celui-ci qui l'évitait (parce que c'était clairement ce qu'il faisait) mais qui pourtant le regardait parler avec ses amis, le regardait sourire. Et puis Lia arrivait, lui parlait, le touchait, riait avec lui, et Louis se rappelait d'Harry qui dansait avec elle à la soirée, et il avait envie de tout casser.

 

Jusqu'à vendredi.

 

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Alors il se posa devant Louis.

– Toi et moi. Dehors. Maintenant, dit-il avant de partir et d'aller devant l'entrée et d'attendre Louis. C'est quoi ton problème, au juste, tu m'explique ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tout va bien, répliqua celui-ci avec toute l'assurance dont il pouvait faire.

– Bien sûr, donc t'as décidé de m'ignorer du jour au lendemain parce que tout va bien ? Arrête tes conneries et dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.

– Mais rien, j'te dis. Fous-moi la paix.

– Rien ? Donc pendant une semaine tu parles et ris avec tout le monde, et moi je n'ai droit à rien si ce n'est des regards mauvais ? Et tu oses dire qu'il n'y a rien ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ou bien ?

– Et si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu me laisses tranquille ?

– Non.

– Je suis juste fatigué, okay ? Rien d'autre.

– Tu mens.

– Non.

– Si. Tu fronces ton nez quand tu mens, et tu viens de le faire.

Et bordel, comment est-ce qu'il savait ça, déjà ? Louis grogna, et abandonna.

– Bien ! Mon problème, c'est que tu passes ton putain de temps avec Lia.

Au lieu du résultat que Louis escomptait, qui était qu'Harry se calmerait, ce fut tout le contraire.

– Et quoi ? Tu m'ignores pendant une semaine et Niall vogue entre mon groupe et le tien, tu t'attends à ce quand il n'est pas là je reste seul comme un con ? Lia est sympa, on se parle, rien de plus simple. Et puis pourquoi ça t'énerve, même ? Je ne fais absolument rien de mal, et je ne devrais pas avoir à me justifier de ça envers toi.

– Je m'énerve pour ce que je veux, déjà. Si je veux m'énerver parce que tu passes ton temps avec Lia, je le fais, point.

– Mais c'est quoi ton problème, putain ?! s'exclama Harry exaspéré, et énervé.

– Mais je te l'ai expliqué ! C'est toi qui comprends rien !

– Et quoi, t'es jaloux ?!

Et quand il entendit la respiration de Louis se bloquer, seulement quelques secondes mais c'était bien suffisant, il comprit, et il explosa.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! T'es jaloux ? Mais vas te faire foutre, putain ! Ça fait des semaines, Louis, des _semaines_ , et j'ai rien fait, et quand je reste avec quelqu'un ça y est, tu veux pas ?! Tu te dis, non Harry il doit rester seul, il doit rester à ma disposition, c'est ça ?! Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Ça n'se passe pas comme ça. Y'a plein de gens dans cette putain d'école, Louis, je peux trouver quelqu'un si je le veux vraiment alors tu sais quoi ? T'es jaloux, bien. Je te laisse Lia, elle ne m'intéresse pas, de toute façon.

Et ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun... sens ? Lien ? Mais la dernière phrase avait suffi à Louis pour qu'il explose à son tour.

– Mais j'en ai rien à faire de Lia, tu comprends pas ?! T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? Ce n'est pas de toi que je suis jaloux, bordel Harry réfléchis un peu à la fin !

– Comment ça que je réflechisse, de quoi tu parles enfin ?

– C'est de Lia que je suis jaloux ! Pas toi ! Lia ! Ce sont ses putains de sourire, et ses rires, et ses touchers qui me les brisent, tu comprends ça ou faut que je t'explique les choses autrement ?!

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? (Il était presque en train de chuchoter, maintenant.)

– MAIS PARCE QUE JE T'AIME, ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI !

 

Blanc. Gros, _gros_ , blanc. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Louis venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ?

 

Harry était pâle, presque transparent. Il tremblait, aussi. Louis se calma d'un coup en le voyant dans cet état, si... choqué ?

– Tu-tu as dit que tu ne serais jamais amoureux de moi, tu-

– Oui, eh bien mon coeur en a décidé autrement et maintenant chaque fois qu'il te voit il fait des tourbillons dans tous les sens, tenta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il réussit, puisqu'il entendit Harry rire doucement.

– Depuis combien de temps... ?

– La fête ou tu étais bourré ? C'est là que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments, et je sais que ça fait plusieurs semaines mais je-

Il fut soudainement coupé dans sa phrase par les lèvres d'Harry qui étaient en un rien de temps sur les siennes, et c'était tout ce dont Louis avait besoin pour se détendre et se laisser aller.

 

Embrasser Louis pour la première fois après plus de deux ans et demi était quelque chose de magique et Harry ne voulait plus jamais s'arrêter. Le baiser était doux, lent, les mains d'Harry étaient sur les joues de Louis, les bras de ce dernier étaient autour de son cou. Harry se recula, dû au manque d'air, et...

– Redis-le.

– Je t'aime, espère d'abruti.

Il rit et embrassa à nouveau Louis chastement. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.

– Tu veux pas qu'on s'en aille ? demanda-il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ce à quoi Louis hocha la tête juste avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

 

**

 

_Quelques heures après la déclaration_

 

Harry était affalé, littéralement, sur son lit pendant que Louis fouillait dans son armoire pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue. Après avoir quitté l'école, ils étaient allés chez le premier et s'étaient câlinés et embrassés pendant des heures. Jusqu'à ce que Louis se lève et se mette à fouiller dans son armoire.

– Louiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je cherche un pull.

– T'en as pas besoin, reviens dans mes bras, bouda Harry.

– Chut. Je veux te piquer un pull comme ça je peux le porter à la maison et à l'école ! Dit le jeune homme en souriant et en enfilant un sweatshirt vert sur lequel il était écrit « Packers ». Comment il me va ?

Et si vous n'avez jamais vu un Louis portant un tes pulls d'Harry, vous avez loupé quelque chose. Parce que cette vue était absolument adorable, magnifique, merveilleuse.

– Tu es... adorablement adorable. On dirait un petit chat, dit Harry tendrement.

– Je peux te le prendre, alors ? demanda celui-ci en riant.

– Prends tout ce que tu veux. Mais reviens ici.

Harry tendit les bras en souriant, et Louis alla délicatement se caller contre lui. Au cours de ces dernières heures, il avait appris que les bras d'Harry avaient détrôné la bibliothèque et étaient dorénavant son endroit préféré. Ils lui procuraient une sensation de bien-être, comme aucun autre auparavant. Ils le faisaient se sentir en sécurité, heureux. Il ne voulait plus jamais les quitter. Harry caressait lentement la base de ses cheveux d'une main et jouait avec son pull de l'autre. Ils s'en étaient vite rendu compte, mais ils ne pouvait plus se lâcher et arrêter de se toucher. C'était comme un besoin qui se devait d'être comblé, mais qui ne pouvait jamais l'être. Mais après, ce n'était pas ce qui allait les déranger.

– Eh, Lou ?

– Hm ?

– Je t'aime.

– Redis-le ? demanda Louis, immitant ce qu'Harry avait fait plus tôt dans la journée.

– Je t'aime.

 

**

 

_Quelques jours après la déclaration_

 

– Lou, redis-moi pourquoi on est là ?

– On est dans une cuisine, H. On est là pour _cuisiner_ , répondit Louis en riant. Tu me désespère.

– Mais je ne sais pas cuisineeeeer.

– Oh mon dieu, Harry Sytles ne sait pas cuisiner ! Vous voyez, mesdammes et messieurs, il y a bien quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à faire !

– Tu es méchant, bouda Harry.

– Je sais, répondit l'autre en hochant les épaules avant de se mettre devant le plan de travail.

 

Ils avaient décidés de refaire les red velvets que Louis avait offert à Harry le lendemain de la soirée. Enfin, Harry avait demandé, Louis avait dit qu'ils le feraient s'il aidait. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient les deux dans la cuisine. Louis sortit tous les ingrédients et les disposa sur la table. Il expliqua à Harry comment il fallait faire et ils se mirent au travail. Mais, Harry était Harry, et il ne pouvait pas être à côté de Louis sans le taquiner un peu. Donc il lui pinça les hanches, et celui-ci lâcha le sachet de farine qu'il avait entre les mains et... Harry devint blanc.

 

Ce fut ainsi que commença la bataille de farine dans toute la cuisine.

 

– STOOOOOP ! On arrête. T'as gagné.

– YESSSS !

– T'as salopé mon pull...

– Aw, bébé. On le lavera !

– Comment tu m'as appelé ?

– Bébé.

– Je suis ton bébé ?

– Tu es mon bébé, et plus que ça encore.

– Et je suis quoi, alors ?

– Mon Louis, mon bébé, mon amour, mon petit-ami, mon ange, mon chéri, mon chaton, mo-

– On va s'arrêter là, hein, rétorqua celui-ci en riant. T'es tellement niais, c'est horrible !

– Mais tu m'aimes quand même.

– T'en as de la chance, hein.

 

**

 

_Plusieurs semaines après la déclaration_

 

Pour une raison inconnue, Louis et Harry avaient décidé de ne dire à personne si ce n'était leurs amis qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils étaient donc de simples amis à l'école, et ça leur allait très bien. Non vraiment, ça leur allait très bien. Ils ne pouvaient pas être collés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept non plus. Malheureusement. Et puis, de cette façon, ils passaient quand même du temps avec leurs amis respectifs. Bien que la plupart du temps, ils étaient tous ensemble. Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. (En vérité Louis avait envie de mourir chaque fois qu'il se rappelait qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher Harry quand il le voyait).

 

Et puis Lia était revenue.

 

Au début, c'était juste quelques discussions, rien de plus. Puis, elle était devenue tactile avec Harry. Ça avait commencé par des touchés amicaux, alors il n'avait rien dit, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait insistante. À ce moment là, Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'était plus libre. Ça ne l'avait absolument pas arrêté. (Merci pour Louis). D'ailleurs, il avait trouvé tout cela très marrant, au début. Il adorait voir la gêne et le rouge sur le visage d'Harry, parce qu'honnêtement, il était adorable. Il se moquait aussi de lui, bien évidémment. Parce qu'il a-do-rait se foutre de sa tête. Mais Lia commençait à se coller _un peu trop_ à Harry. Alors Louis réagit.

 

– Excuse-moi, dit gentiment Louis en tapant doucement sur l'épaule de Lia.

– Et t'es qui, au juste ? demanda celle-ce hautainement.

– Son copain. Il me semble qu'il t'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il était pris, non ? Donc si tu ne veux pas que je fasse une scène devant tout le monde, tu ferais mieux de partir, répondit-il toujours aussi gentiment. Si ses amis ne le connaissaient pas autant, ils pourraient penser qu'il était normal. En fait 'il était en train de bouillir intérieurement. Il le cachait juste très bien.

– Faire une scène, toi ? Le gars qui passe son temps le nez dans les bouquins ? J'crois pas, nan. Allez, dégage.

Louis fit une mine impréssionnée et hocha la tête.

– Ok... Je m'excuse d'avance.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour ça, dit-il simplement avant de la pousser (gentiment, quand même) et d'embrasser Harry. Ce n'était pas un baiser vulgaire ou fougeux, non. C'était un baiser doux, lent, mais assez expressif pour faire comprendre à toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir que _oui_ , Harry était vraiment pris. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry se recula juste assez pour que leurs nez se touchent et rit.

– Tu l'as fait fuir.

– Je l'avais prévenue. Elle m'a pas écouté, c'est son problème. Elle avait qu'à pas être si proche de toi, pf, rit aussi Louis.

– J'aime bien te voir jaloux.

– Ah oui ? Eh bien je le serai plus souvent, alors.

– Hm. Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

– Oui. Je t'aime aussi.

Suite à ça, Harry embrassa Louis à nouveau. Puis encore une fois. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à...

– Oh mon dieu, je vais vomir. Ils sont trop niais pour moi, les gars, fit Niall d'un ton sérieux. Mais au fond, il rigolait. Il était simplement heureux pour eux.


End file.
